Comfort
by zephyrchild
Summary: Delphine comforts Cosima after her breakdown, now that it's finally over. Now that they're free.


Kissing a crying Cosima is irresistible, Delphine yields to the urge, wrapping her arms more firmly around her crying love.

"Hey...hey…" Delphine tries to get her attention, adding more kisses to Cosima's cheeks, her forehead, her lips. "I got you… I got you…"

Cosima sobs, "it's really over." Her lover continues to bawl, unable to stop this… release.

Delphine cradles her, quietly for a moment, she can hold Cosima through this. For once, she actually feels like they have time. Soon, as much time as they could possibly want.

"Yes, my love, it's over…" Delphine attempts comfort, hands still closed around Cosima's head, around Cosima's own arms.

Eventually the tears slow enough to have them both shifting backwards, to have Cosima falling into her arms. The weight of Cosima pressing into her chest is comfort enough for her, even as she continues to try to console her lover.

"It's alright." Delphine reassures her, unsure of what else to say.

Cosima merely looks at her intently for a moment, before moving her hands to play with her hair. The tears slow a little, but continue to fall.

Delphine kisses her cheeks, and tastes only salt. But it's the shudder that stirs something besides comfort from her. She moans openly, pulling Cosima more tightly into her arms.

It's Cosima who kisses her first, pressing their mouths together. She yields readily to Cosima's kiss. This comfort, is one she is all too eager to give. She wants Cosima to take her comfort from her, wants to give this so badly, and it seems, Cosima craves it just as much.

"Come here," Delphine urges, wanting her closer, she kisses her eyes, her forehead, her temple. Every bit of skin she can reach.

The look on Cosima's face has her head spinning when she draws back to breath more steadily.

"Touch me." Cosima insists, climbing onto her lap. "Touch me."

Her hands are under Cosima's clothes in seconds, stroking at skin, as her mouth returns to Cosima's. She cannot possibly be content with this fabric between them, she casts it off onto the floor. Delphine lets her lips travel to Cosima's collarbone, her shoulder, even as Cosima's hands work at her own clothes. Unfastening the button to remove her dress, letting it bunch around her hips once her torso is bare.

There isn't far for their clothes to go, casting the garments to the floor.

Cosima shifts back, laying herself on the floor, if only to give her enough room to remove the final garments separating them. Delphine pushes herself up over Cosima's body before lowering herself down.

She grips at bare thighs, at offered dreads, at every inch of skin she can reach. Heat settles low in her body, and she's sure she's not the only one. That this, this comfort is what they both need.

"Oh..." Cosima squeaks, clinging on tighter.

The tears have mostly subsided, but the neediness continues. Strong hands clutch at her hair, her shoulders… and finally her ass. In another situation, she'd smile, she'd tease Cosima, but not now.

"It's okay…" Delphine whispers, "I've got you." She returns her mouth to Cosima's, even as she's moving a hand between them to take her. Two fingers slide in easily, Cosima groaning and pushing her hips up into her hand.

"Yes." Cosima murmurs in response, "yes, Delphine."

Her name from Cosima's lips, especially like this, only serves to stoke the fire. She moves slowly, gently, whatever mad urges had driven their former couplings in the last few days gone. At least for now. Delphine grins as she feels her own body tighten, her cunt is tight, her breasts are tight - all craving this, needing this, needing Cosima.

"Ça va?" She asks softly, Cosima seemed so much better now, and she wants to assume there will be no pain for her beloved.

"Yeah… You feel really good." Cosima assures her, "I could take more."

"More?" Delphine repeats, it takes a couple minutes of gentle thrusting for her to realize Cosima wants another finger. But it's her own reaction that surprises, her, the craving to be deeper inside. To fill Cosima.

It proves easy enough to work a third finger into Cosima, though she feels tight for a moment or two around her, before Cosima relaxes, before it becomes easy again to move.

"Mon amour." Delphine lets herself coo, kissing down Cosima's neck to her breasts. She contents herself with playing there, letting her lips and tongue add to the onslaught. Increasing Cosima's pleasure, and her own dripping excitement she's certain her lover has noticed.

And it becomes so easy, Delphine notices the adjustment, withdrawing for a moment to annoyed whimpering, to attempt to coat her hand in Cosima's arousal, wet hairs and swollen needy flesh. Perfect.

She lifts her head, meeting Cosima's eyes, which widen before smiling, anticipating her next move. She begins to reinsert her fingers, wetly gliding in.

"I love you…" Cosima chants, her voice low and hoarse. "I love you…"

She feels it, Cosima's warm open sex, yielding to her pinky finger. Four fingers deep.

"Oh my god…" Cosima moans, "yes, yes. Delphine."

"Ohh." Is all she can manage in response, a pathetic moan. As she moves, Cosima's arousal increases again, til she feels like she is basically splashing around inside her. Until her knuckles slip in, just a little. And she moans again.

Cosima looks up at her with hazy eyes. "What?"

"I'm in you, I've never been this deep before." Delphine manages to spit out, "it feels so good!"

"So good." Cosima agrees, her strong hands going to grip Delphine's ass, to flex and hold her there before sliding up her body.

Her slow movements draw this whole thing out, Cosima crying again, this time in pleasure, her own hoarse voice blabbling nonsense at Cosima. Needing her, needing her love, needing this connection. Finally she squirms from Cosima's grip, only to bring her mouth down past sweaty curls, to Cosima's needy sex. The image of her fingers swallowed by Cosima's sex stays with her, even as she closes her eyes, bringing her tongue to her clit. Taking her over the edge in moments.

"Oh my god." Cosima laughs after she finishes coming down, once she's withdrawn her fingers from their temporary haven. "Come back up here… seriously. I'm cold."

The realization she's fucking Cosima on the floor hits her suddenly, when a shiver unrelated to pleasure runs down her lover's body.

She's not even sure how to describe it, as she cuddles herself around a likely rather uncomfortable Cosima on the floor. The emotional satisfaction she draws from this, from all of her encounters with Cosima.

"We should move to the bed." Cosima groans, "it was so good, but now I am sick of the floor."

"In a minute." Delphine leans in for another kiss. She'll hold her all night, if Cosima lets her.


End file.
